Her butler, and that playfulness
by ChanDakota
Summary: The Queen had requested for a young mistress and her butlers to stay at the Phantomhive's manor, what will become of them? My first fanfic on here, I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The odd silence

**I do not own any characters from Black Butler except for my own. So I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

The weather is picking up, the storm is casting spells upon the blackened horizon. The sound of the wind violently hitting against the blurred glass windows can frightened a child with a single blow, Autumn has finally arrived, sooner than England has expected. The dim lit light from the fireplace implying the warm, relaxing and comforting atmosphere, however that didn't stop the harsh wind from retiring. Droplets of rain began to fall from above, painting the ground a darker shade and flooding, turning dirt into troublesome mud.

A knock sounded through the big well decorated room, the door creaked open allowing some light from the empty hall to pass through the gaps.

"There you are milady." Emerald orbs shot towards the door as the voice broke out.

"My apologies but," the audio paused, looking up from the bow. "I didn't startled-"

"No, of course not." The woman interrupted him.

A smirk danced upon the bluish silvered haired man.

"Your afternoon tea is ready milady." Then the cart was then pushed into the room accompanied with a well designed Japanese tea set. Another silver haired man enters the room shortly his hair was more pure and white, revealing the person behind action, Lucifer was his name. His dark brown eyes landed on the young woman leaning against the condensed window she continued to stare at them nonchalantly, Lucifer placed the cup on the mahogany desk which is filled with un-touched piles of business papers. The woman then stride over to the old blue Victorian chair behind her desk, sitting down attempting to drink her tea whilst the violet eyed man closes the door carefully. He then pace over and stood by the woman's giant table whilst Lucifer was on her right. The silence arose, lingering for what seemed like 30 minutes, none had bother to even say a word. The young Mistress grew bored of the atmosphere, though she did nothing to prevent it, until...

"The Queen had sent her regards earlier this morning milady," Said Chester, looking at the woman in the corner of his eyes. "She requested for you to travel elsewhere for a while, to the Phantomhive's manor.

"Is there reasons behind her sudden request? Inquired the young woman.

"She did not mentioned anything milady." Lucifer spoke this time.

The twins glared at each other a few seconds as if they're communicating with their eyes, giving signals or what so ever behind the young Mistress.

"When are we were to leave," she paused. "Or how long will we be there for? I do wonder what is on her Majesty's mind." Thinking aloud, the twins stay silent, knowing that she were speaking to herself mostly.

Late afternoon fell upon that day, time to head their way into London, to the Phantomhive's estate. The ride took so long, the butlers can clearly see that the young woman is fed up with the silence the both given her, she didn't know why the twins were introvert and kept to themselves mostly, especially just today. Usually Chester would tease her and Lucifer by now, or Lucifer would insult Chester 'till he comes sulking to her like an adorable little boy, however today was different. Little does she know though, everything will change in due time.


	2. Chapter 2: Nostalgic past

Finally arriving, the woman thought was enormous estate, thought it could be bigger than her own.

"We're here now?" She asked.

Both of the butlers nodded slightly as it was enough for her to understand them both, even though she'd been placing their predicaments pressing at every answer since she'd left home to why her butlers had been quite and distance. Perhaps they're upset with her? But why could they be, with her, or each other in fact.

"Let me help you out Mistress." Chester stated.

She gave him a puzzle stare figuring out his expression but there was none on his nor Lucifer's face. Her gaze traced from violet orbs to brown, Lucifer glared up at her as his ear twitched from Chester's annoyed cough to break the silent stare between the pair. The white furred feline stood up then jumped onto the woman's lap requesting for her to carry him that way into the Phantomhive's manor giving her a meowing sound hinting her to get going. Gripping him tight enough for ensuring that he would not fall from her arms the woman stepped out of the carriage onto the ground in her red 2 inched heels. Lucifer nuzzling her chest comforting her, the door slowly opened to the sight of a tall elegant raven black haired man, he smiled at the woman before him then bow a second after.

"Good afternoon, Miss Alyse Tinderlnad. My Master had been expecting you." He greeted.

The butler's ruby eyes landed on the feline within her arms, his eyes gleamed with infatuation, the corner of his lips curve into a warm smile, calmly his right hand reaching for the cat in her loving arms.

"May I?" His glowing red eyes met her glinted ones.

Hesitated to answer the man, walking past him as if he didn't inquired her at all, she stood her back to him.

"You may once my things is settled in my new room." Alyse teased, smiling in-ward after her statement.

*Knock, knock*

The Earl looked up at the door wondering if that could possible be the woman he's long to see after so many years. Allowing entrance to the person behind the wooden door, the Earl then looked down continuing to scan his papers as if he find it so interesting, noticing that the person who enters was only Sebastian.

"Lady Aylse is within her room young Master." The demon pronounced.

"Very well then." Ciel looked up mid-sentence and nodded to the raven haired man.

The young Earl mind raced, letting them wondered off filled with the thoughts of Lady Alyse and if she'd changed at all from the times they've known each other. It was around six odd years ago, the first time they've met was one lonesome summer, their parents were close friends and both Ciel and Alyse were bound to meet sooner or later at that rate. Not only that both child's parents were close friends but they were also business partners within the Underground, both powerful yet ruthless. The Tinderland's visited ever so often during the summer months, as Ciel grew to love Alyse like his own little sister within a such short amount of time. Both their parents believed that Ciel fell in love from such intimate bond he'd shared over the past months with Alyse, but he was too young to notice of such strong thoughts. Unfortunately for them both, that Alyse were asked for her hand by a French nobleman and her parents gladly excepted already and she knew that very well as when she is of age her marriage will be arranged. And that the Phantomhive's also had an arranged marriage for Ciel also with Elizabeth Midford, little did the little Ciel know. Everything was so perfect. The laughter, the joy, the happiness everyone had felt was destroyed. Upon the December month, that one night, everything was lost, betrayal, humiliation. Lives was lost, devastation lurk as the estate was burned down by some low life rats.

Ciel never thought to this day that he would meet her again.

"Young Master, are alright? Sebastian halted his train of thoughts.

From behind the door he spoke, 'When did he leave my side?', Ciel thought to himself.

"Young Master, evening meal will be ready shortly." The demon stated.

Ciel didn't answer and wait no longer, the door swung open the navy blue haired boy stood between the door frame glaring at the butler with such intense eyes.

"I believe you have informed Alyse?" He stated rather than questioning the demon.

"Of course, my lord."

The double door burst open revealing the two indifferent faces, Ciel and Sebastian. The woman shift her eyes from her silvered haired Butler to the two whom just walked in as if they'd interfered important matters. She stayed silent, waiting for the young Master's reaction first. But she got none. Her eyes never left Ciel's for even a second after he's sat down across from her at the giant table with his handsome butler close by his side.

"It's been a long time since we last meet Earl." Aylse broke the long and awkward silence.

"Many years did come to past us." The young man making small talks too.

"I thought that we'd never see each other again... After that tragic night." The emerald eyed woman looked down, dazed as if were in heavy thought absent minded fondling with the rim of her light green dress which comes down to her knees.

"Such preposterous dictum, you honestly think that I were to die just easy as that?" Raising his eyebrow awaiting for the woman to reply or was it rhetorical she thought? Either way, Aylse stayed quiet.

"Enough of this, maybe we'll speak after if you pardon." Ciel's voice softened from the look of his childhood friend. Her eyes still fixed on her dress, what could be so fascinating about it, though he did not know that there was a snow white furred feline underneath the grand table staring back right at her with his deep brown eyes. Lucifer had been under there hiding, closely keeping an eye on his Mistress.

Sebastian had left the room a long while ago, to fetch the meals he had prepared for the evening. When he'd returned the room were filled with such lovely scent of the cooked meal, the butler was elegant on every stride he took, the aura which that man gives is somewhat abnormal and Aylse had wondered why.

Lucifer had fallen asleep in the brunette's lap softly breathing whilst in a realm of dreams. The temperature in the room was just below freezing but she paid no mind to it, she didn't want to wake the cat up so she stayed still for hours staring at nothing. Her mind isn't exactly wonder off into pointless thoughts, she just stared. Only stared. She weren't bored, she considered it to be rare for her to get bored easily. She can keep herself amused for hours by doing shit all.

The moon rise high in the sky, suggesting that most are asleep or either getting there however the woman just didn't feel like heading to bed just yet. This place is too quiet she had thought over and over. Ciel had gotten more serious too. The young lady was baffled on how the you man even survived the house fire. Was he saved by a mysterious person, come to think of it, Sebastian. He was no where to be seen before years ago, why now? 'Tch' she sounded dismissing the her train of thought.

"It's best if I head to bed now." She sighed, scooping Lucifer in her warm slender arms. HIs brown eyes flutter open to star at the woman before him, jumped down and in a blink of an eye he'd transformed.

"I shall accompany you mi Lady." He said standing at the side line as the brunette scuffed pasted him almost seems like ignoring him. However he followed along shortly to prepare her for her slumber.


End file.
